1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and method of managing content, and more particularly, to an electronic device and method of conveniently managing a plurality of pieces of bound content.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently developed electronic devices such as smartphones, mobile tablets, computers, TVs, and calculators include enhanced central processing units (CPUs), improved graphic processors, and large memory capacity. Along with the technological improvement in the performance of the electronic devices, the electronic devices have become capable of storing and/or executing various types of content and/or memory intensive content.